What I love
by KJsPlace
Summary: If you woke to find a note when you woke telling you to follow a trail on the floor...would you, just to find out what lays at the end? (A LucJos Story, Swag AU)
**What I love**

Eyelids flickered before opening lazily, the morning rays catching within deep brown irises. Stretching her arms upwards, Jostlin rolled onto her back, relaxing back against the pillows. The warmth that still filled her, even with the touch of discomfort rising from below, made a smile rise on her features, memories of the previous night coming to the forefront of her mind.

The cove to themselves…swimming in the cool waters…bared to one another…the moons light reflecting off the oceans surface…

…Their first time…

Cheeks rapidly darkening at one certain memory, Jos quickly pushed that thought away, shifting to lie on her side, seeking out her lover. The slightest touch of disappointment hit her at finding the other side of the bed empty but her mood wasn't dampened for long.

Upon Luc's pillow was a single deep red black-tip petalled rose, a small bit of paper curled around the de-thorned stem. Her lips curled into a smile, reaching out to pick the flower up and draw it closer, breathing in the subtle scent it gave off. Jos slipped the small rolled up note off the stem, resting the rose beside her as she read the words written there in Lucian's distinctive handwriting…

" **Morning babe, I have a surprise for you. Up for a little game?**

 **Follow the trail. X always marks the spot"**

Curiosity piqued as he undoubtedly planned, Jos sat up in the bed, leaning over his side of the bed, gaze drawn to the silver-green glitter sparkles on the floor trailing out the doorway and off down the hall. Chuckling at her lovers childish nature, Jostlin pushed the covers back and slid out of bed, slipping into one of Luc's oversized shirts.

Then the adventure began.

Following the trail through to the kitchen, she paused at one patch of gold standing out among the silver, lifting her gaze to the bench. There propped up at eye level with her name scrawled on the front, was another small note folded in half. Plucking it off the shelf and unfolding it, she read the words written there.

" **I love the carefree way you smile, the way you light up when you're excited"**

Smiling at the kind words, she tucked it into the chest pocket. Looking down, she noted the trail continued through the building, disappearing around the corner. Deciding to follow the trail until she found this 'X' he had mentioned, Jos set off, eyes on the glittering path laid out for her until she came to the next gold patch. A little laugh bubbled up when she found another note tucked away on the bookshelf.

" **I love that adorable scar on your muzzle, a reminder of how it all began"**

She was starting to understand the play of this game of Lucian's. What lay at the end though, was what had her picking up the pace, pausing at each gold patch to find yet another note laid out for her, each containing words showing what Luc loved about her...

" **Your strength, kindness, compassion and gentle nature you can show even in the face of trying times"**

" **Every moment I get to be with you is one I'll always cherish"**

" **I'll always love the chance to hold you in my arms..."**

" **Our late night talks..."**

" **Been the one to wipe away your tears, the one to hear your laughter (yes, even when you're laughing at me ;p)"**

" **And I'll forever be appreciative, of your acceptance...your ability to quell the shadows that try to steal me away, beaten back by your light"**

" **There aren't enough lifetimes to say everything I love about you but maybe..."**

" **Maybe..."**

Jostlin paused, looking round the spare room quickly, eyes seeking out the next note almost desperately, wanting to know what came next. At her feet, was an 'X' marked in red glitter, the final note with a single word written on it held in her hand.

But the trail had ended.

There was no more.

A movement to her left drew her attention, Lucian walking out of the closest to her left, a playful but tender smile on his face. She watched silently, eyes locked on his as he came over and knelt down on one knee before her and, in the box he held up to her, nestled amongst the deep red silk, was a gem lined gold ring. Jostlin's eyes widened, one hand rising to cover her mouth as he spoke, finishing where the note left off...

"...Maybe I could have the honour of spending the rest of my life with you. Jostlin, would you marry me?"

 _Bet you can guess her answer~ XP_

* * *

 **Featuring:**

 **Lucian (c) Me  
Jostlin (c) Hina0126 (deviantart)**

 **Set In:**

 **Swag AU by Hashiree (Deviantart)**


End file.
